The Scream Of Jeepers Creepers
by The Lobster's Claw
Summary: My crossover of Jeepers Creepers and Scream not the one with Ghostface, but the 1981 slasher film of the same name. Here, The Creeper comes to an abandoned town near the Rio Grande. Unfortunately, he does not know it's the same one in the 1981 slasher...    Now officially discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_The Scream Of Jeepers Creepers_

_**This is my first crossover fanfic, and will be a crossover of Scream(no, not the one with Ghostface, the 1981 slasher flick that's now considered one of the worst slasher films) and Jeepers Creepers. Gonna also bring up a brief Halloween and Just Before Dawn refrence. Please note: I do not own Jeepers Creepers or Scream(1981); that belongs to the creators of those films. Have fun reading!**__**J**_

23 years has passed. His time had come yet again. A time to indulge on the fear that was being born in the Earth. He stopped in front of the settlement, his eyes squinting through the heavy dust and the piercing sunlight. His three nostrils took in a wiff of the air, attempting to smell the fear, and there was fresh fear, alright, but it was miniscule, as he could tell the settlement was abandoned-almost. However, he could sense a single life form here. That meant it was time to come kill and feast on the fear, no matter how big or small it was.

The Creeper took a step forward, the the wide-brimmed farmer hat pulled tightly over his head so as to somewhat hide his hideous, demonic face. A coat hid his muddy green arms and kept his two wings completely hidden in the back. Blue jeans and a pair of shoes hid his atrocious feet and legs. He was, as he liked to put it quite mildly, "dressed to kill", although how a farmer costume showed the readiness to slaughter eluded all but The Creeper himself.

As he brushed past the broken wooden gate, he began whistling the song "Jeepers Creepers" to himself so as to show he was here. He took a quick look around. Judging by the rotting and crumbling architecture, no one had lived in this settlement for a good long time.

_Shit, doesn't the last person living here that I smell know how to at least keep the damn front yards here clean?_, The Creeper thought to himself as he took in the scenery. He took in another sniff as he smelled the fact that he was quickly getting closer and closer to the single person here.

Then, without warning, a figure burst out from the wood-pile wreckage to the front of The Creeper. He was moving so fast, The Creeper could not see him, but the weapon the person was wielding was clear: it was a scythe. The figure stopped in front of the The Creeper, but before The Creeper could fix his eyes to see the figure, the person stretched out his left arm and slammed The Creeper's chest, pushing him down and knocking off his hat, completely revealing his demon head and face.

The Creeper groaned as he opened his eyes again, his vision struggling to adjust after he was knocked down. The sunlight blocked out much of the man, but The Creeper could see one thing too clearly: the man was raising his scythe over The Creeper's chest.

_**So, what do you all think? What will happen to The Creeper? Please R&R, and because there's no category for this 1981 Scream, I'm just going to list it under the regular Scream(the one with Ghostface) category for the second category of this crossover. Chap.2 will be here soon!J**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Scream Of Jeepers Creepers, Chapter II_

_**Sorry this chapter took so long! 'Til now, the story was basically a Stillborn Serial, but no longer! I now promise to update faster, and make the chapters longer! Also, we shall get more insight into The Creeper and the unseen killer from Scream(1981). So, with all that said, here is chap.2 AT LAST! I'll assure you won't be disappointed!**_

The Creeper was laid upon the ground, the figure raising his scythe over his chest. He didn't seem to notice The Creeper's hideous face, and even if he did, he really knew how to hide his surprise(not that The Creeper could even see his face, though).

He had several knives, his claws, and he could use his wings to fly away, but The Creeper was at a loss, as he was completely unprepared for this. He never expected his victims to fight back, and even when they did, they never ambushed him before he was ready. He was also in an entirely alien enviroment.

The fear The Creeper originally smelled in this lone figure vanished like it was never there. He tried to detect a specific point of fear in the body, but the figure seemed to take notice and lifted his foot off The Creeper's chest and kicked at his nose.

However, a simple lift of the foot was all The Creeper needed. He twisted onto his right side, avoiding the kick, and rolled away, the dust raising and catching into his flesh. He slammed into a wood curb, but it did no damage, and he leaped up and jumped into a rotting, crumbling building apparently called, "_Saloon_".

He looked inside. Nobody here in the center room. He stopped to take in a breath of air, and he coughed as he took in floating fiber from dust and sand.

He turned to look to his left, but suddenly, the piano in the very back of the room, in the central corner, rang a note. Still, nobody was there.

_What the hell is this place? How did that piano make music with no one here?_, he thought to himself. He also began to wonder why that figure who had ambushed him outside hadn't come in yet.

His thoughts were cut short as he received a swift elbow to his left temple. He fell over, his head throbbing as he felt a bruise come into existence.

The dust in the air made his face and pretty much the rest of his body invisible, yet The Creeper could see the scythe, and he just _knew _it was the figure, the same one who had ambushed him outside.

However, The Creeper didn't remember seeing the figure sneak into the saloon at all, and he suddenly realized that there was no dust blocking the figure at all-it was just a scythe floating in mid-air, by itself.

The Creeper had never been scared before. Never. But now he was. How could he fight back against something that was invisible and possibly not even there? He also came to the realization that when he first saw the figure outside, he just looked like a shadow. Nothing else.

"STOP!", The Creeper raged, talking in a rough American accent, this being one of the few times he had ever done that.

The figure's scythe suddenly stopped raising itself. Now it was The Creeper's turn to ambush _him_.

The Creeper jumped up, and he shoved his arms outwards and hit what appeared to be an invisible chest. The scythe and, presumably, the figure dropped to the ground.

He slammed his foot onto the figure's head, or at least what he _guessed_ was it's head, and he heard a bone-chilling moan.

He reached down and tore the scythe out of the figure's right hand. Once again, it moaned, and then The Creeper fell to the ground and felt something press upon his shoulders before something grabbed his head.

The Creeper began to feel his head being lifted and repeatedly slammed into the wood planks making up the floor, and a splinter entered his head, and he felt his blood going out, and his vision blurring. He obviously needed to do something quickly, or else he would pass out and be left for dead.

"Enough! Stop this nonsense, you stupid bastard!", he screamed. That didn't seem to really help him, though. The Creeper then felt the figure kick his neck. He realized he would need to make a deal to stop this creature, and a good one at that.

"Hey, quit it! I have something to tell you! I have a…a b-ba-bargain!"

He had to stutter, as his head was continuously being bashed into the planks. However, once he said that fateful sentence, the figure stopped.

"Give it back first", it said, in a voice that sounded like a snake whispering, yet also like a person with a scratchy throat.

"Give what back? I have nothing!", The Creeper said, trying to just stay alive. He could just break away and leave the settlement, but he just said he had a bargain, so he knew his fate was sealed.

"Don't be stupid! The scythe you're holding! _My _prized possesion! Hand it over!", the figure hissed.

The Creeper grunted, knowing he was at a loss. Steadily, he lifted his arm, and the figure promptly snatched the scythe out.

"Good. You appear to have not scratched it. Now, what is this "bargain" you say you are to make?", the figure asked as he stepped off of The Creeper's shoulders.

The Creeper knew he had no time to waste. He got straight to the point.

"Leave me alone, and I'll kill any trespassers in your town here."

"So you're going to kill yourself?"

"_No! _I wil kill those who, after this deal is sealed, trespass into this territory."

The figure appeared motionless, as indicated by his scythe not moving.

"But what must I do? Surely, you kill the trespassers, and I also must have some activity in this deal, besides leaving poor little you alone?", it asked, and The Creeper's face stiffened. He did not have time previously to think over that part.

"Er..umm-you-you can take the bodies of the dead, cut out their organs, and preserve them for me. Yes, that will do for you. You must also find a suitable place here for me that I can make into my lair, for the time being." The figure couldn't possily turn the offer down now with that being said.

"Hmm. I must have time to think over this bargain, creaature".

"WHAT? Think over it? Think about _what_? I've got 22 days left 'til I have to go back to hibernating. And then I have to wait _another _23 years to come back to this season of mine! It's not a thinking deal-it's YES or NO!", The Creeper roared, but just then, he heard a noise.

Humans. They were coming to this settlement. Coming closer and closer. The figure killed them for trespassing into the place. The Creeper killed them for having fear within them.

"You want a straight answer? Then you have one: my answer is a simple yes", the figure hissed.

_**Alright! Chap.2 is finally done, after 3 months and 10 days! Please R&R, as I'd love to hear what you think of this story so far! Also, who is the figure, and why does he kill? You'll have to wait for chapter 3 to be released for that answer! Finally, this is no longer a Stillborn Serial!**_


End file.
